Une lettre diablement incompréhensible
by Sakisha
Summary: "Sebastian... tu arrives à lire ça ?" "Uhm...oui..." répondit le démon, mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre illisible ? Crack. Parlons un peu des enfers voulez-vous ? On ne nous en dit pas assez.


Voici un petit bébé né en trente minutes ce soir ! Ma deuxième fic de Kuroshitsuji, moins « triste », plus stupide et offerte avec un **bonus** pour mettre une review tellement vous allez trouver ça intéressant/bien écrit/incroyablement bien trouvé(stupide/nul à chier/bon à donner à manger aux chiens).

Sérieusement, j'avais envie de développer un peu ici le côté caché de la **vie des démons** que l'auteur nous a cruellement coupé dans le manga jusqu'ici. Enjoy !

**Après tout, que feraient des fans de Kuroshitsuji si elles n'étaient pas capable d'écrire un crack de temps en temps ? ***lisse son uniforme de majordome*

* * *

_Une lettre diablement incompréhensible._

- Se…bastian… ?

- Oui jeune maître ? interrogea le démon qui terminait de servir le thé dans le bureau du jeune comte.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que… _ça_ ?

Levant les yeux de ses tasses, le majordome se retourna vers son maître, un sourcil levé. Il était présentement l'heure de la lecture du courrier au manoir, heure à laquelle le maître de maison lisait, signait et renvoyait son courrier.

Et jamais depuis le début de leur contrat Ciel Phantomhive n'avait posé ce genre de question au démon à cette fameuse heure de la journée. À la rigueur lui demander si son programme lui permettait d'aller ou d'échapper à telle ou telle invitation, mais jamais une question sur le contenu de la missive à proprement parler.

Le jeune garçon tenait une feuille de papier abîmée entre ses deux doigts et l'avait tournée de son côté pour qu'il puisse la lire. Quoique simplement la regarder étonnait déjà. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un parchemin ancien, jauni, corné et déchiré par plusieurs endroits. De grosses taches dont la nature était impossible à déterminer entouraient un texte inégal au centre de la feuille. Aucune signature, aucune mise en forme. De plus, les symboles utilisés ne ressemblaient à rien de connu. C'était un amalgame de taches et de signes étranges sans la moindre ponctuation.

Le jeune comte ne s'étonna pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en voyant le visage de son majordome se peindre de surprise. Il avait eu la même réaction. En revanche, lorsqu'il s'avança et lui prit brusquement la feuille des mains pour la lire, il devint suspicieux.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le démon avait l'air embêté.

- Uhm… eh bien oui… répondit-il en parcourant le papier des yeux.

- Attends une minute… tu arrives à lire ça ?

Il était sidéré.

Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que son majordome puisse deviner la provenance d'un tel torchon, illisible de surcroit. Il avait d'abord pensé à une lettre égarée qui se serait retrouvée là par erreur, puis à une lettre de menace d'un allumé illettré et qui avait du écrire de la main gauche alors qu'il était droitier mais avait perdu sa main dans un accident de menuiserie mais aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne lui avaient parues vraisemblables.

Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui et eu un petit sourire embêté.

- Vous feriez mieux d'oublier ça.

- Si tu sais de quoi il s'agit j'exige d'être mis au courant.

- Vous était-elle adressée personnellement ?

Le jeune comte reprit l'enveloppe jaunâtre dans laquelle le parchemin avait été envoyé et lui lu l'inscription marquée dessus.

- « Manoir Phantomhive, Angleterre. »

Le majordome soupira alors en souriant.

- Elle était pour moi. Je suis désolé, je n'y avais guère prêté d'attention en vous amenant le courrier, veuillez m'excusez.

- Pour toi ? répéta le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Qui peut donc bien t'écrire ? Et comment peux-tu comprendre ce torchon ? Cela ne ressemble à aucune langue au monde !

- Uhm… tout simplement parce que cette langue n'appartient pas à ce monde-ci.

Un silence plana, le temps que le comte n'en arrive à la déduction logique :

- Cette lettre vient de « ton » monde ?

- En effet.

Nouveau moment de flottement.

- C'est _votre langue_ ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace assez comique.

Sebastian eu l'air mal à l'aise.

- Oui et non, il n'y a aucune langue « officielle » en fait, la plupart d'entre nous parlons des langages humains, mais… _ceci_ (il désigna la missive qu'il tenait entre ses doigts) est un patois courant qui a été inventé il y a plusieurs siècles et qui continue d'évoluer. Assez incompréhensible je l'admets (il hésita). Et truffé d'obscénité, cela va de soit.

Ciel ne pu empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres.

- On t'a envoyé une lettre d'insultes ?

- Non, le contredis le majordome en souriant. Ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi. C'est juste l'usage qui veut ça. Cette lettre est purement informative.

- Que dit-elle ?

- …

- Sebastian ?

Le démon sembla hésiter à répondre. Il paru presque mal à l'aise.

- Sebastian, réponds ! réitéra le comte qui commençait à trouver la situation plutôt comique.

Le démon se vit alors obligé de répondre et résuma la lettre en se cachant de plus en plus derrière le papier au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Cette lettre dit simplement que suite à la dépression chronique du préposé au bureau des plaintes pour objets volés et de la surcharge de travail, il serait fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre et qu'on devrait faire avec, qu'il est dorénavant interdit de nourrir Cerbère car il a fini par tomber malade et a laissé entrer tout et n'importe quoi pendant plus de 48 heures sans que personne ne remarque rien, qu'il est interdit de ramener des armes bruyantes du monde normal parce que cela empêche les voisins de dormir et que si on veut s'inscrire au concours de « Miss et Monster Ténèbres » les inscriptions sont ouvertes dès la prochaine pleine lune.

Ce jour là, dans la maison Phantomhive, on entendit un immense éclat de rire résonner dans toute la propriété. Ce même jour, Sebastian maudit leur service administratif pourri et leur manque de discrétion. Il allait leur écrire une lettre de réclamation à ces crétins !

* * *

Encore une fois, ceci n'est qu'une interprétation personnelle ! XD Mais je me suis dis : si les shinigamis ont un service administratif (dixit William T. Spears), pourquoi pas les démons ?

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Mini bonus ! : **

- Au fait, ce sont des taches de sang autours du texte ? demanda le jeune comte après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Non, juste de l'encre. Autrefois il était de rigueur de mettre un peu de sang humain dans les lettres, cela affirmait son pouvoir. Plus il y en avait, mieux c'était. Mais à force, les choses ont dégénéré et une loi a été édictée pour interdire cette pratique. Cependant l'habitude ayant déjà été trop fortement ancrée, ont a continué à en faire avec de l'encre. Faire des taches réalistes a presque été élevé au rang d'art.

- Et dis-moi, commença Ciel une main devant son visage pour s'empêcher de pouffer, tu compte t'inscrire à ce concours ?

Sebastian se demanda alors si il le fallait pas que lui aussi fasse édicter une loi pour éviter les courriers embarrassants qui leur faisaient perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux des humains.


End file.
